Maps
Maps, along with cars, were the core aspects of Crash of Cars. While cars hold for the representation of players, the maps hold for the setting where gameplay takes place. NOTE: Moon, Narrow, Gorge, and Desert were all present upon game launch. Moon (Chinese translation: Moon Surface) Moon has a big flat area in the middle and lots of hills at the edges. It has no water. The Hidden Vehicles are Lunar Rover and Starman's Car . Narrow Narrow is a long and thin map near a beach. It has raised areas on three of four sides. It also has a few jumps and quite a bit of water. The Hidden Vehicle is Coaster. Gorge Gorge is very hilly and has bottomless pits you could fall in. There is some water but is shallow and aesthetic. There are also several jumps in that can eject a vehicle quite far away. The Hidden Vehicle is UFO. Desert Desert is quite flat but has some raised areas and hills to jump off. There is water, but not much of it. The Hidden Vehicle is Mummy . Fortune Harbor Fortune Harbor takes the style of a Chinese/Japanese city and there are several obstacles to block attack. There is water. Jungle Jungle has very hilly terrain with lots of jumps. There is a lot of water so it is good for the Submarine and the Hovercraft. The Hidden Vehicle is Totem. Waterpark Waterpark is a very wet map with many of drops, jumps, and slides. At the top of the map, there is a large rainbow slide that goes down into the rest of the map, and there are watersides at the northeast side. The water slides are color coded tubes that can teleport the players to the end of the slide. There are also many water hose things that would extinguish flamethrowers instantly if they got too close, like the Fire Truck . No Hidden Vehicle yet. Castle Castle has a very flat area in the middle with raised sections on the corners. There is no water. There are catapults at the northwest and southeast edges and a battle arena at the bottom with a Lava Moat outside it. The Hidden Vehicle is Royal Wagon. Mine Mine is rather flat but has raised areas and a cavern that only display what’s inside if you get close. There is some water. There are two rails going across the map that sometimes have trains go along them. These trains do a lot of damage. The Hidden Vehicle is Minecart. Mansion (Chinese translation: Ghost House) Mansion is a Halloween/ haunted mansion themed map. It is a very compacted map with many obstacles. The obstacles can make attacking difficult. There is no water. There are portal mirrors that send you to different places in the map. The windows can be broken. The Hidden Vehicle is Phantom. Winterland Winterland is quite hilly and has many jumps. There is some water. The ice is dangerous as the cars had less control over themselves on it, however certain vehicles are immune from it. There are several ice blocks that move up and down on a river near the bottom of the map, so timing is required to get across them and as a balance it does not weaken vehicle handling. Snowstorms on map edges will are damaging and eventually will destroy your vehicle. The Hidden Vehicle is Snowmobile. Hypergrid Hypergrid is a retro Tron-styled map with lots of flat battle space. There is water near either side. The edges of the map are actually ramps, and can be driven up. There are blue swirling things that make cars that go over them go faster, and heal pads that spawn weaker versions of the heal power up over time. The Hidden Vehicle is Hyper Car. Lounge Lounge is a map made to look as though the cars are toys in a huge room. The map is very uneven. There are lots of plastic blue tracks everywhere to drive on, and many obstacles as well. The bowl of milk near the middle functions as water, there are spoons that act as catapults, and many of the swirling things that boost your speed from the Hypergrid map. The top of the map is an abyss and your car will be damaged if you fall in. There is a launcher thing at the right corner of the map that fires your car up and left. A loop of blue tracks exists on the floor, and has speed boosters at regular intervals to speed around it. No Hidden Vehicle yet. Stadium Stadium is a football (or soccer) themed map in the shape of a stadium. There is a football pitch in the middle where Crash Ball is played, many jumps around the edges, six dispensers that give out red and blue flags, and multiple platforms and stands to drive on. This is the only map that is purely Russian. Facility Facility is an under-ground radiated/nuclear themed map. Has some water areas. There is a deadly rail gun that periodically fires in the top corner of the map. The top corner also has a large ventilation fan that does NOT damage the player, but does push them out of the way. The Hidden vehicle is YG356R8. Hollows (Chinese translation: Halloween Blight) Hollows is another Halloween themed map like Mansion. It has some water, a stone witch circle thing in center, and fog that hides your car apron entering. The center is lower than the rest of the map and is partial surrounded by cliffs. The Hidden Vehicle is Pumpkin. Frozen Vale Frozen Vale is a night-time candy land/ winter village themed map. The map border is looped by deadly train tracks. Unlike the trains at the Mines map, the warning time is practical nonexistent, being hit by the train kills instantly, and their movement is triggered by player's entering the glowing door on the rear train cart. When entering a train it triggers both trains on the map swiftly switching their locations and transporting a single player to the opposite end of the map killing all hit. Traveling on the train track is unwise, but there are blue speed boosters on the tracks and scattered throughout rest of map to encourage railway combat. Map is divided in half by a river. The river can be crossed by a 2 separate jumps on each side and by train. Volcano Volcano is a daytime map taking place on a Volcanic Island. The crater on top is filled with lava and will destroy any vehicle that falls in, unlike the Lava in Castle where shield can save you. Water borders the map and while there are paths that can be used to reach the summit, the front side of the Island is filled with Ledges that gave advantage to a few vehicles. Occasionally the Volcano will erupt, during which the land will crackle, the sky will be filled with sparks as explosive rocks land on random areas of the Island, dealing around 2 damage per strike and covering a relatively large area , which can be prevented by a shield. Getting too far from the island will instantly result in the destruction of a vehicle. Around 2 explosive barrels are present around the crater, meant to knock careless vehicles inside the crater. Due to a bug the Submarine can actually hop out from the Crater in the summit, but can't jump in without being destroyed. This is easily revealed if the Submarine enters the water areas of the map. Atlantis Atlantis is a seabed map that is build in an Arena style. An ocean wave at the inner ring of the arena accelerates vehicles that were driving inside it. The central area is filled with ruins and several Power-Up boxes for all fighting needs. It is connected to the external ring with four bridges. Water flow from the jumps in the ring would blow the vehicles off-course when jumping. There are several explosive barrels around the map. Trivia * Multiple maps were removed from the game at least once. ** Frozen Vale was removed in the Atlantis Update due to the fact that the map's scenery prop Train can be exploited to get easy kills and thus more crowns. ** Winterland was removed to make way for Frozen Vale as the new Christmas map. ** Mansion was removed to make way for Hollows as the new Halloween Map. ** Gorge was removed at an unknown time but was restored some time later. * Certain maps are interconnected with each other, though they were mostly retcons from later updates. ** The Ice Statues of Chuck that can be seen outside the Borders of Castle hints the future release of Winterland in 2017 Christmas. ** The Winterland's ice river leads to the waterfall in Gorge, echoing with the Icy Borders of Gorge.` ** The Mansion's front yard is Hollows, connected through a Toxic Pond. Category:Gameplay